Into a Frenzy
by WhisperedSilvers
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Emma lost her mind. Emma/Killian


Into a Frenzy

**By: WhisperedSilvers**

**X**

* * *

><p>Emma glared; it was the third night abroad the Jolly Roger and she could not <em>sleep<em>. It wasn't like there was something preventing her from sleeping- she felt jittery. Even if it was about five in the afternoon, according from the self-proclaimed pirate- she couldn't calm her nerves. Pacing was the only thing she could do before she went insane, decided to skin Rumple and then proceed to Regina.

She was on edge- she knew _hell_- her _mother _knew it.

"Emma, can you grab the other rope." Her father's voice broke her thoughts, and she nodded once.

Maybe pulling the ropes can release some of the pent-up violence she was plotting to do Tamara and Greg. Ripping their fingernails with pliers seems considerably _insignificant_, compared to tearing their spines from their nasal cavities. Emma heard something _snap_ and realized- the rope was splitting hairs.

"Emma, dear you're using a _little_ too much force." Snow commented gently, as if she were afraid that her daughter would bite her head off.

"We wouldn't want you to lead the ship into any _obstacles, _now would we dearie." Gold's voice was light and airy- but she could hear the mockery. Emma looked at him, nevermore had she wanted her eyeballs to spit fire and disintegrate the imp.

Rumple had the nerve to look stunned at her hostility.

"Then why don't you be a _man_, and do _something_." Emma all but growled, frustration running thick through her veins. Something among the words _coward_ and _the absence of dick_ were on the tip of her tongue.

"Careful love, words like those, _makes my heart stop_." Hook grinned, all teeth and heat. He trotted gracefully down to the circle of commotion and deliberately flickered his eyes to Emma. And she swallowed the saliva collecting in her mouth. "Especially if you're saying them to the crocodile," he shivered, eyes _blue-blue _with fire licking into a coal stone, " _Makes my fingers itch_."

Emma could not find the brain cells to think, until she felt her father pull her behind him.

"Control your libido, Hook." David nearly growled, and having heard her father tell him to basically _keep it in his pants-_ her ears flushed a bright red. Regina was trying to hide a smirk in the corner and Snow bit the inside of cheek- torn from smiling and frowning.

Killian merely raised an eyebrow, "My _impulses_ aren't of your concern, your highness."

"Unless they involve my _daughter_." Charming bared his teeth.

Emma wanted a drink. Five shots of tequila and a healthy gulp of whiskey should do the mind wonders. But they were on a fucking ship, where there is no coffee and no painkillers.

"While it is rather _motivating _to hear of Hook's gag-worthy desires, we are after all here for a purpose." Regina's snarky voice entered the brawl and Emma wanted to thank her stars for breaking this conversation- because honest to the Gods- _she really wanted to throw herself overboard_. Her son was kidnapped and she's on the verge of cracking.

"Emma sweetheart, are you alright?" Her mother's voice brought her out of her trance. And suddenly she could feel eyes on her. Her eyebrow was forming a rather notable twitch, a vein pulsing on her forehead and a frown permanently stitched onto her face. Tension was humming in her body and she was oblivious to the slight shake in her stance.

Emma smiled dangerously. "I need to break something and find something fast before it becomes Gold's skull."

Snow paled at the blackness and cruelty at her daughter's tone. Charming seeming to understand her daughter's hostility, grabbed a crate and gave it to her daughter and as she grabbed it- it splintered underneath her fingertips.

This caused everyone to take a step back from the savior. Emma swore when this was over; she needed a therapy session with Archie.

"David, you're sword." Hook asked, despite whatever tensions they have- Charming knew when Hook was serious and handed him his saber with no hesitation.

Killian tossed it to Emma and she grasped the handle in seconds. Emma with a sword and with this much anger is not okay for _anyone_. Mary-Margaret seeing what he was going to attempt pulled her husband back and motion for Regina to give him space-Gold followed suit.

"Let go for me, Emma." Hook said evenly. And Emma didn't think, she _shatters_. She lunges toward him, blonde locks flying wildly in the wind, heart hammering against her ribcage, eyes green like leaves and each jab against his sword sounded like thunder rumbling. Each strike had the air releasing from her lungs and she was so _breathless_.

Every ounce of frustration, every nerve of anger, every breath of self-control, every shred of consciousness, was thrown towards the wind. Her feet twisted, danced, and leapt towards Hook. Her father's sword clanging with Killian's and she couldn't distinguish where time was and where it is now.

Stab. Lunge. Twist. Spin. Rinse and Repeat.

Maybe it was the pattern, but Killian could tell that each strike that she landed was precise. Her footwork could use some help, but other than that she was like a _pirate_. Her blows were deadly and confident.

Emma struck his sword with a loud clang and the sunset flickered over her hair with hues of red and brown. Killian intentionally brought himself closer, her strength on the sword against his and their arms quivered with power.

Emma looked at him and quickly realized that- _that_ was her downfall. His eyes were blue-_blue _blue like sapphires, blue like the depths of the ocean, _blue like the heavens before a storm_ and Gods above he had the prettiest eyes she had ever _seen_.

He brought her closer and closer and _closer_. Killian's breath tickled the nerves on the tip of her mouth; she bit her tongue to stop herself from touching her upper lip.

She needs to focus.

_Focus._

And she can't focus and her brain isn't working and she needs to stop- _stop right now_. She heard a slight creak of the boat and she flicked her ankle on the side and Hook's knees buckled- _and he took her down with him._

Swords forgotten, she wants to _choke _him for making her feel this way. She wants to kill him for making her feel out of reach, out of balance, out of her comfort zone, out of her _mind. _

Emma can't breath, she can't think, she can't sleep and she can't _function_. Her hands are around his throat and she realizes that her audience has disappeared. She's on top of him, straddling him, her hands around his neck and she's not squeezing she wants to but she can't and that just- _it doesn't work_. Taking advantage of her mental struggle-

_Fucking pirate_.

He flips her onto her back and puts his hook holding her hands still. His knees pin the inside of knees, preventing her from kicking him off and she doesn't have that abdominal strength to pull her knees to her chest and push him off.

_But she will not yield. _

Emma is cursing and bucking her hips. And she struggles to move and Killian predicts her moves and keeps her pinned onto the ground.

And Emma realizes she's tired and why is she tired?

The fight and the energy immediately dropped. She relaxed underneath Hook, her breathing heavy and her eyes half-lidded.

Killian, noticing Emma's lack of struggle sighed, "Feel better?"

Emma closed her eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

With a groan he rolled over, side-by-side exhausted. "Good."

The night is black, twinkling with white stars and bright lights. The wind is gone and the boat is lulling her to sleep. Emma nearly moans- _finally she can go to sleep_.

She doesn't notice the warm body pulling her closer, the arm holding her protectively around her waist, nor the blanket covering her and Hook until morning.

Only then does she notice her mother's wicked smile.

* * *

><p>Killian is invading my sleep.<p> 


End file.
